


Integrity of Love

by Dia_XD_X3



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Dorks in Love, Eventual Romance, First Kiss, Kirito made a joke about Levi XDDDDDDD, M/M, One Big Happy Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2020-12-31 18:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dia_XD_X3/pseuds/Dia_XD_X3
Summary: Kirito becomes an integrity knight and lives in the cathedral with other knights and, in the end, falls for one.(Quinella is not THAT evil in this and the people outside of the cathedral are still alive (Cardinal rules by Quinella's side))





	1. Chapter 1

"There, all set~" Quinella smiled to herself as she finished inserting the module into Kirito's mind "How are you feeling, Kirito Synthesis Thirty-three?"

Kirito's eyes fluttered open as he scanned his surroundings. He was on a royal looking bed and his head was titled towards the sky where he could see various printings on the walls and the roof. He sat up and registered the face of the purple haired lady into his mind.

His eyes were hurting and he felt lightheaded. He was feeling strange... Like he was supposed to remember something. And why did this place and the woman feel so familiar.

Kirito blinked in confusion at the woman's statement and she burst out laughing in a sweet and attractive tone.

"Oh right, I always forget" Administrator smiled as she gestured to herself "I am Quinella or, if you prefer, Administrator, you were summoned here by me to take care of the people in Underworld and follow the rules of Taboo Index. Now, let me ask you again, how are you feeling?"

"I feel refreshed, Lady Quinella" he muttered silently and felt the pain go away "Thank you for asking, how are you?"

"I'm just fine, but I feel sleepy so would you mind leaving?" Kirito nodded in approving mode before heading towards the door. The pitch black armor he was wearing was pretty heavy. Maybe he should get used to it before walking.

"Hold on for a second!" Quinella cried and Kirito glanced at the girl for a second before she called out:

"Eugeo Synthesis Thirty-two! Could you come here for a second!?" after few seconds of waiting, a fair haired silver knight entered the room and bowed. Kirito felt dizzy again.

'Why do I feel like I've met him before...?'

"Yes, Your Eminence?" the silver armored knight asked in a soft tone. Kirito came to a conclusion that the knight was very loyal and honest just by his voice. From the place Kirito was standing on, he could sense the blond's hair scent meaning that he probably just had shower... But why was that scent so familiar to him? Maybe it was a perfume? But then again, how was Kirito able to sense his scent from such far distance.

"Could you please gesture our new family member through the church, pretty please?" Kirito glanced upwards.

'So, this is a church...' he then looked at the other knight who rose his head and revealed a pair of sea green eyes. Kirito was dazed. Those eyes seemed serious and cold, yet innocent and childlike... Those eyes were focused on him and that made Kirito's heart race in his chest.

"Please, Kirito Synthesis Thirty-three, if you have any questions, feel free to ask anyone" Quinella smiled before snuggling into the blankets lazily "You are free now"

"Of course, My Lady" the knight said before leaving and Kirito quickly followed him. Kirito noticed that, since he hasn't gotten used on the armor, his footsteps were pretty loud. But he couldn't hear Eugeo's even if he tried.

"Heeeeey..." Kirito began awkwardly and the knight stopped to glance at him and rose his eyebrow in confusion and curiosity.

"Hello...?" Kirito concluded that Eugeo was feeling equally awkward just like him. There was a light blush on Eugeo's cheeks that was proving that. His sea green eyes also looked much more unfocused than before.

'He looks... Cute?' he seems pretty young... He couldn't have been here for a long time since he and Kirito seem similar age...

"What do I even look like at all?" Kirito accidentally wondered out loud and then flushed beet red when he realized he did. Eugeo, unsurprisingly, flushed red too, much darker than before.

"Ahem, well... You have a pure black hair... I-It looks like mine, but it's a bit spiky and messy... You... You have pretty silver eyes... And, you're taller than me?" Kirito laughed at the last statement. He could see that himself.

"Alright, alright... I think I heard enough!" Kirito laughed and Eugeo responded with the same tone.

"Now, want me to tell you how you look like?" Kirito asked teasingly, but Eugeo didn't seem to notice the sarcasm at the end and nodded. Kirito was speechless for a moment because he thought that Eugeo would only pout and roll his eyes, but didn't expect him to nod.

"Okay, so... You..." come on, Kirito... Think of something...

Then it dawned on him.

'Good old flirting techniques~'

Kirito grinned smugly before beginning to step towards the blonde who, startled by the reaction, moved away until his back was pressed against the wall. Kirito took the opportunity to pin him to the wall with one of his hands resting on his hips while the other one was next to the blonde's hair. He also, wanting to make sure the other wouldn't escape, rested his leg between other's thighs.

"You..." Kirito began in a deep voice "You have gorgeous blonde hair like the sun gave it to you... You, I get so lost in your ocean-like eyes that it makes me wanna drown in them... You are..." Kirito leaned to his ear and whispered:

"Absolutely gorgeous~"

"Slacking off yet again, aren't you, No. Thirty-two?"

'Cr@p!' Kirito thought as he backed away and was met by a cocky grin of another Integrity Knight. The knight also held a whip in his hand that looked as if it could kill without a having a person to wield it... Scary...

"Eldrie-san..." Eugeo flushed while Kirito tried to hold back laughter.

Unfortunately, the knight noticed that.

"What's with your face-"

"Your hair!!!" Kirito laughed out loud while the other two knights titled their heads.

"What with my hair?"

"You look like Levi on a bad hair day!"

Eldrie titled his head in confusion and annoyance which made Kirito think that his done for, but Eugeo broke the ice by laughing out loud and shocking just Kirito, but Eldrie too.

Eldrie, feeling insulted and humiliated, tsked and left without a word.

"Who the hell is 'Levi'?" Eugeo asked while wiping the tears from the corners of his eyes.

"Beats me"

"Is it a flower?"

"What the-Eugeo!"

"What!?" Eugeo chuckled "You are the one who doesn't know what you made a joke about just now?"

"Nope~"

"You must be one of a kind..." Eugeo shrugged as his laughing fit stopped "Want me to take you to our dorm?"

Kirito titled his head.

"Our dorm?"

"Her Eminence said that we should share my dorm since she thinks we'll get along well. She likes it when <strike>swords</strike>men get along (get alone *smirks*) well..."

_"Or she's a fujoshi..." _Kirito deadpanned.

"What?"

"Nothing!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright, this is where you'll be staying" Eugeo said as he gestured towards a modest looking room. The room had two royal beds, one in each corner of the room and one large bed in the middle. There was also a soft-looking carpet plastered on the floor alongside matching curtains on the window. The other details were minor.

"Wow, you live like a prince!" Kirito chuckled before walking over to his bed and flopping on it, taking in the new and unfamiliar scent. He couldn't, however, enjoy its softness nor fluffiness because of the armor.

"Hey Eugeo?" Kirito asked "When can we take of this armor?"

"Well..." Eugeo began while rubbing the back of his neck. His voice trailed off and didn't respond to Kirito's question. Kirito, out of curiosity, rose his head from the bed to see Eugeo flushing while looking at the wall. Kirito immediately smirked, he knew exactly why Eugeo was flushing like that.

"Eu-Ge-O!" Kirito teased as he got up on his feet and walked over to the other Synthesis "Are you mad at me for what I did earlier?"

Eugeo looked at him with half pouting and half pi$$ed of face, but still managed to keep the cold facade on.

"N-No" Eugeo didn't have to admit, but Kirito knew that under his rock hard stubbornness was actually a shy and cheerful personality. Kirito was determined to see it.

"Besides, why do you do that?" Eugeo grunted, crossing his arms as he took a step away from Kirito.

"Do what?" Kirito asked, oblivious.

"Why do you keep calling me Eugeo!" the blond hissed "I am not Eugeo, my name is Eugeo Synthesis Thirty-two, at least call me Thirty-two like everyone else does, of course, if you can remember that..."

"Excuse me!" Kirito said in fake shock "Of course, I am!"

"Alright then" Eugeo said, his voice sounding pleased and satisfied even though he was frowning "One more thing, since a new Synthesis has arrived, Lady Quinella and Lady Lyserith are organizing a big dinner on which you'll meet other knights"

"Oh..." Kirito muttered to himself. Meeting other knights sounded pretty interesting, but he had other things on his mind "Will you be there, Eug-Thirty-two?"

"Yes" Eugeo simply answered "Do you have any more questions or shall I return to my duty?"

"May I join you on your duty?"

"You don't even know what my duty is, Thirty-three"

"Yes or no, Thirty-two?"

"Fine..." Eugeo gritted through his teeth "My duty is training with two other Synthesis at the moment. They are practicing their skills and wanted to test them out on me"

"So you are something like a punching bag?" Kirito teased, but then noticed the way Eugeo's eyes flashed with sadness for a split second.

"Whatever, are you coming or what?" Eugeo's voice was raspy and dry. Kirito quickly nodded before following the other Synthesis in silence. While walking through the Church, Kirito noticed how big it was. Just one hallway was enormous, then how big was the whole place?

He didn't bother to ask since he probably wouldn't remember the answer and would bother Eugeo by just opening his mouth.

As they walked inside large training grounds, they noticed two knights chatting with each other. One was a girl with long golden locks and sharp blue eyes while the other girl's hair was light brown and had crimson eyes.

"Oi! Thirty-two!" the brown haired one cried while waving with her hand "Did ya brought someone to patch you up after our little training!?"

"Actually, I have" Eugeo answered quietly and coldly "This is our new synthesis, Kirito Synthesis Thirty-three"

"Eh!?" the brown haired girl sounded surprised "I didn't think that Lady Quinella would summon a new Integrity Knight after you! I mean, she said that your Synthesis Ritual was terrible and that after she saw you waking up, she noted to never summon a Synthesis again!"

"You can either lie in Administrator's words, Ten, or you'll be polite and caring enough to introduce yourself to our new member"

"Alrighty then~" the brown haired chirped before walking over to Kirito and extending a hand to him with a goofy smile "I'm Edith Synthesis Ten! The quiet golden princess over there is Alice Synthesis Thirty!"

'You're so loud...' Kirito frowned in his head, but put on a fake smile.

"Pleased to meet you!"

"Wanna see us trash this guy until he's bones an' dust!?"

"Uh... Sure?" Kirito answered as the two girls pulled out their swords and aimed them at the flaxen haired boy.

"Thirty-two!!!" Edith cried as she charged at the blonde knight before being swiftly tossed aside by his sword and landing onto the grassy ground.

"Owie~" she mumbled while spitting the remaining grass out of her mouth "No fair~"

When Eugeo turned around where Alice was standing just few seconds ago, he didn't see her there. Instead, he saw her from the opposite side charging at him. Eugeo clicked his tongue as their swords clashed.

Meanwhile, Edith went to stand beside Kirito.

"So, who are ya cheering for?" Edith asked with a smirk while Kirito glanced at her, oblivious. He did want to tell he was cheering all the way for Eugeo, but he didn't want to make Eugeo uncomfortable so he shrugged quietly.

"I want to see their skills first"

"Good answer" with that, Edith turned back towards two swordsmen and watched with gleaming eyes "I think Alice will win... I mean, she always does"

"What do you mean?" Kirito asked as he glanced at her from the corner of his eye, a bit irritated.

"Well, Thirty-two over there never won against Alice and probably never will~" Edith smirked before remaining quiet. Kirito felt a bit annoyed because of the way she mocked Eugeo, but he knew that it wasn't right time for picking up a fight.

"Oi, kids! Quiet down a bit with all the sword clashing!" a voice cried, successfully capturing everyone's attention. They all turned towards the voice to see there an elder man and beside him was a young black haired female knight.

"We're sorry, Bercouli-san, Fanatio-san" Edith said as all of them bowed.

"It's alright, but remember that it will be dinner soon. You should go get ready"

"Hai!" they all answered before parting ways.


End file.
